The present invention relates to a device for collecting the exhaust gas jet of an aircraft reactor with orientable propulsion nozzle or with a gas jet orientable with respect to the longitudinal axis of said reactor, during ground testing of the latter, as well as an aircraft reactor testing installation equipped with said device.
Such installations generally comprise a silencer generally in the form of an elongate cylindrical body disposed behind the reactor which is to be tested on the ground, which silencer collects the exhaust gases of the reactor, allows them to be cooled and discharges them to the atmosphere after attenuation of the exhaust noise. The known silencer of this type is quite appropriate for conventional reactors which eject the exhaust gases along the longitudinal axis of the reactor.
However, a new generation of reactors is being developed at the present time by constructors, namely reactors with a propulsion nozzle orientable with respect to the longitudinal axis thereof. When the gas jet from the reactor or when the propulsion nozzle of the reactor being tested has a certain slant with respect to said longitudinal axis (called "vector" operation), the end portion of the silencer the nearest to the reactor is exposed, at least the portion thereof which is struck by the exhaust gas jet, to very high temperatures of about 2000.degree. C., which most conventional metals and metal alloys cannot withstand.